the_prince_billy_bobfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasures
List of Treasures Treasures are the most important part of this game. These are items that'll bring you some boost to help you go further in the floors. Theses boosts can be used for increasing damage, attack speed, gold obtained from quests or monsters and they can also be decreasing the cost of weapons and quests! Treasures are upgraded using keys (with the exception of "Golden Key", which uses gems). Golden Key "Keys obtained through reincarnation increases 0%" Upgrading this treasure increases the number of keys you obtain with each reincarnation. Players start with 0%, which increases by 10% per level. GEMS are used to upgrade this treasure. Twinkling Keychain "Effects of the Golden Key increases 0%" Players start with 0%, which increases by 5% per level. GEMS are used to upgrade this treasure. Electronic Key "Keys obtained through reincarnation increases +5 floors" Players start with 0, which increases by 5 per level. GEMS are used to upgrade this treasure. Ring of Power "Damage increases 0%" Upgrading this treasure will increase the amount of damage that Billy Bob inflicts with every strike. Players start with 0%, which increases by 15% per level until level 25. At level 25, Ring of Power will evolve into Ring of Great Power. Every 25 levels, the ring will evolve and add +15% more damage. From lvl 1 to lvl 25 + 15% each level upgrade, from lvl 26 to lvl 50 + 30% each level upgrade, 51 to 75 + 45% per level 76 to 100 + 60% per level etc.) The formula for damage increase per 25 levels is: (n'' x 25) = (''n x 15). n'' (left side) represents one set of 25 levels, and ''n (right side) represents the damage increase % per 25 levels. Amulet of Sharp Vigor "Critical Hit Rate increases 5%" Upgrading this treasure will increase Billy Bob's chance to critically strike the enemy. Players start with 5%, which increases by 1% per level. Maximum level is 45 (50% critical hit rate). Blades of Gale "Critical Hit Damage increases 50%" Upgrading this treasure will increase the amount of damage in a critical hit. Players start with 50%, which increases by 25% per level. Golden Eagle Statue "Quest Gold Obtained increases 0%" Upgrading this treasure will increase the amount of gold obtained from quests. Players start with 0%, which increases by 10% per level. At level 50, Golden Eagle Statue will evolve, increasing its effect to 15% per level. (NEED CONFIRMATION PAST 100) Every 50 levels, the statue will evolve and add 5% more gold. From lvl 1 to lvl 50 = 10% each level upgrade, from lvl 51 to lvl 100 = 15% each level upgrade, 101 to 150 = 20% per level, etc.) Cloak of Agility "Quest Time decreases 0%" Upgrading this treasure will decrease the amount of time required to complete all quests. Players start with 0%, which increases by 2% per level. Maximum level is 25 (50% quest time decrease). Merchant's Mask "Cost of Quests and Weapons decrease 0%" Upgrading this treasure will decrease the amount of gold required to purchase new quests and weapons. This treasure will also decrease the amount of gold required to upgrade quests and weapons to the next level as the initial price is much lower than before. However, it might not decrease the actual increment of costs (confirmation required). Players start with 0%, which increases by 1% per level. Maximum level is 80 (80% decrease cost of quests and weapons). Ring of Speed "Attack Speed increases 0 stages" Upgrading this treasure will increase Billy Bob's attack speed and decrease your Zaap pet's attack cool-down time . Every level decreases Billy Bob's attack delay by 40ms (with a max of 0.1 seconds per attack) and Zaap's attack cool-down by 0.2 seconds (with a max of 0.5 seconds per attack). Players start with 0 stages, which increases by 1 stage per level. Maximum level is 10 (10 stages increase of attack speed) Gold Crystal "Gold from Enemy Kills increases 0%" Upgrading this treasure will increase the amount of gold gained from killing each enemy. Players start with 0%, which increases by 10% per level. Infinite Level Treasures There are some treasures that can be leveled infinitely, as long as you can afford it. These treasures are: Ring of Power Blades of Gale Golden Eagle Statue Gold Crystal It is recommended that your "Ring of Power" is double the level of your "Blades of Gale". i.e. if your "Ring of Power" is level 50, then your "Blades of Gale" should be level 25. Players consider themselves to have "finished" the game once these treasures are above level 100 or when they pass floor 1000. Hints * It is usually better in early gameplay to "waste" keys for treasures you may not want to upgrade instead of saving keys as the reward of reincarnation grows'*' with upgrading your treasures. ('*'Your chance to progress to further floors increases.) * You may want to upgrade all level limited equipment such as "Amulet of Sharp Vigor" to its max level when you're able to reach floor 300 with ease.